Love Is A Feeling I've Kept To Long
by CSI-Hottie-Willows
Summary: Grissom needs to confront his feelings before it's too late. GC Epilouge Updated
1. Ferocious Tiger

Title: Love is a feeling I've kept to long  
  
Summary: Grissom needs to confront his feelings before it's too late. G/C  
  
Rating: PG (gets better later)  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of (yet)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of CSI  
  
"Hey Nick can I talk to you real quick"  
  
"Yeah sure," Grissom and Nick walk into his office he shuts the door behind them," What's up Gris"  
  
"Nick you know how I feel about Catherine"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I want to tell her but I don't know how"  
  
"You don't know how"  
  
"No I'm god knows I love her to death but I just don't know how to tell her"  
  
"Just tell her, find a moment when you guys are alone and just go for it she's not going to shoot you down I bet she feels the same way"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts man don't think twice about it"  
  
"I'm way over thinking twice about it"  
  
"Just do it"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Anything else"  
  
"No thanks a lot Nick"  
  
"No problem boss," he walks out the door and Grissom goes into the break room," Hey Gil"  
  
"Hey Cat"  
  
"You okay"  
  
"Yeah why"  
  
"You don't normally call me Cat that's just all"  
  
"Okay," he sits down on the couch across from her with coffee in hand," Sick"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"You're drinking tea you only drink tea when your sick"  
  
"Oh, that, upset stomach"  
  
"Oh  
  
"What are you doing"  
  
"Quiz"  
  
"What kind of a quiz"  
  
"Cosmo"  
  
"Cosmo"  
  
"Yeah, what are you in bed"  
  
"So what are you in bed," he looks at her suprised face 'what am I doing'," Well it says that I am a ferocious tiger feeding on the need in my heart"  
  
"A tiger suits you"  
  
"Don't say because of my hair"  
  
"No not because of your hair because of your aggressiveness in everything and how big your heart is"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Really  
  
"Look I need to tell you something"  
  
"Okay''  
  
"Cath we've known each other for about 22 years we've worked together for about 16 ever since the first time I looked deep into your eyes the first time I said your name I've loved you with all my heart"  
  
"You...Me  
  
"God you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that I love you too"  
  
"If you loved me why didn't you say anything"  
  
"I was always so preoccupied and I just got so afraid that you didn't love me but know none of that matters now all that matters is we love each other and we know that. I just want to be with you Gil be near you, love you, share my life with you, don't ever leave me"  
  
"I could never leave you Catherine I love you too much," he leans over and kisses her she deepens it," I love you Catherine Margaret Willows"  
  
"I love you Gilbert Christopher Grissom"  
  
"You wanna go get something to eat or order in"  
  
"I think I've got a hour for break"  
  
"I think you have it too"  
  
"Let me get my purse and I'll meet you in your office"  
  
"Okay," she places a feather kiss on his lips and goes into the locker room. She grabs her purse and walks to Grissoms office," Hey"  
  
"You ready"  
  
"Yeah," they walk out of his office and get in a Denali," Cath do you..."  
  
"So much"  
  
"We can go to my...."  
  
"Please," they drive to his townhouse and stumble through the door thier clothes melting off," Gil...Oh god....Don't tease me"  
  
"Never in my wildest dreams"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	2. Losing Her

"Hey um shift's almost over you wanna go back to your place and chill"  
  
"Sure Lindsey's at Nancy's house tonight so..."  
  
"Actually I was thinking of just relaxing if you don't mind"  
  
"No that sounds fine I need to relax"  
  
"Meet you outside"  
  
"Yeah sure," Catherine walks back to the locker room and sits on the bench in front of her locker looking at the pictures she had tacked up there. There was a picture of Grissom from when they went on vacation the year before. He was wearing a black short sleve shirt, Dungarees, and hiking boots. He was standing on a rock looking out into the mountain wilderness. She grabs her purse and jacket and kisses the picture," My one and only"  
  
Meanwhile Grissom was sitting behind his desk staring at a picture of Catherine from that same vacation. She was hugging her knees on a rock wearing a deep forest green sweater, hip huggers, a pair of tennis shoes, little makeup, and a smile. She had her hair up in a pony tail and was looking at him with a small amount of seduction in her eyes. She looked so beautiful," My angel"  
  
They meet up out at his truck," You wanna go get a movie for us to watch"  
  
"Sure what do you wanna see"  
  
"Grab what ever"  
  
"Okay you wanna come with or meet at your place"  
  
"Let's um meet at my place I wanna clean up a little okay"  
  
"Yeah sure I'll see you in fifteen"  
  
"Okay," she gives him a small feather kiss and walks off to her truck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gil"  
  
"Yeah Cath"  
  
"Can you tell me I'm beautiful"  
  
"You're beautiful Catherine. As beautiful as the morning sky is blue"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Cath"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Have you..."  
  
"A little it's nothing really I just needed to hear it come out of your mouth"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Gil do you really love me"  
  
"Yes with all my heart and love"  
  
"Do you love Lindsey"  
  
"Since the first day I held her in my arms I've loved her as if she were my own," she begins to sob," Cath what's wrong"  
  
"She's just falling so far away from me Gil hitchiking, falling grades, back talking god next thing I know she's going to be sneaking out at night to go drink and smoke pot. I'm losing my baby Gil"  
  
"Just give her some time"  
  
"She's had time Gil I just don't know what to do anymore"  
  
"You want me to talk to her"  
  
"No she'll probably resent me more if you do that"  
  
"Just give her some time and we'll see if she comes through if she doesn't I'll talk to her she needs to treat you with more respect Catherine no matter how old she is"  
  
"Gil can you just please hold me"  
  
"Yeah," she falls into his arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	3. Sorry

"Mom have you seen Uncle Gil anywhere"  
  
"He's out back"  
  
"Thanks," Lindsey goes out back and stands on the porch next to Grissom," I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to say what I did. I guess I was just mad"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Lindsey apologize now"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now Lindsey"  
  
"I said no she deserved it"  
  
"LINDSEY NOW"  
  
"You're not my father you can't tell me what to do," she runs to her room and slams the door," Gil I..."  
  
"She's right," a tear rolls down his face.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I shouldn't have yelled at you"  
  
"Yes you should have I deserved it I shouldn't have talked to mom like that and I've been doing a lot of things lately that have been hurting her and you helped me realize that. Thank you Uncle Gil"  
  
"I'm not trying to take your dads place I want you to understand that"  
  
"I understand," she wraps her arms around him," I love you Uncle Gil"  
  
"I love you too Linds"  
  
"Can we eat I'm starving"  
  
"Go inside and talk to your mom I'll order take out"  
  
"Okay," Lindsey gives him one last squeeze and walks back inside with Grissom behind her. She goes and sits on the couch next to Catherine and begins to apologize for how she has been acting lately and how her fathers death wasn't an excuse while Grissom calls and orders dinner for the three of them," Thank you"  
  
"What are friends for. She understands and that's all that matters"  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Listen next week starts summer break and I was thinking maybe sometime this summer the two of us could take the week off and the three of us could go to New York and just chill and enjoy the cool weather"  
  
"That sounds great"  
  
"I'll talk to a travel agent"  
  
"Okay," he pulls her in and kisses her," Do you guys mind"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Foods here"  
  
"Okay," he goes and pays for the food then they go into the kitchen and eat dinner like the family they had become over the past few years.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	4. Pain

"Thanks again Nancy for taking Linds tonight"  
  
"Hey you two deserve some alone time"  
  
"I know he's planning something big but I don't know what"  
  
"I think I have an idea"  
  
"Did he tell you"  
  
"I'm not allowed"  
  
"Please that never stopped you before"  
  
"Just get home Cath before he changes his mind," Catherine hugs her sister and goes and gets in her Denali and drives back to 'their' house and as she opens the door a living room decorated with its fair share of candles is revealed. There's a bottle of champagne sitting on the coffee table in an ice bucket with a note on it 'Sit down and close your eyes'. She does as it says and sits down on the cream leather couch and closes her eyes after a few minuets someone grabs her hand and says," Open your eyes Catherine," she open her eyes up to a kneeling Grissom in front of her holding her hand," Catherine I can't see clearly when your not here. I have bad dreams when you're gone to me it's like you're gone forever. What many men say in two words I could make it a million just recounting the years I dealt with the pain of seeing you with other men, dealt with the pain of holding back my feelings of love for you never will I get over you you're the reason I breath, live, love, and feel don't run away Cat I need you here by my side I don't want to have the bad dreams anymore I don't want to look at your grave with Lindsey by my side yelling how could I let you go and how it's my fault you did this I can't deal with the pain any more of being afraid of coming into work and seeing your resignation on my desk. I don't mean to sound possessive but I need you by my side for eternity. I love you with all my heart and all my love. Catherine will you marry me," she's quiet for a second," Cath"  
  
"YES YES I will marry you," she trows her arms around him and he slides the ring on her finger," I talked to Lindsey about this and she said she'd be glad to have me as her stepdad and see you happy again"  
  
"I love you Gil"  
  
"I love you too Cath"  
  
"You might want to put that champagne back in the fridge"  
  
"Why don't you want to celebrate"  
  
"I do but I can't have alcohol Gil I'm pregnant"  
  
"You're pregnant"  
  
"Yeah 9 weeks and 3 days"  
  
"Is it..."  
  
"GIL yes it is yours"  
  
"We're gonna have a baby"  
  
"Mmhm," he pulls her down and kisses her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	5. Epilouge

She stood in the archway of the church in a cream colored gown, pearl choker, pearl earrings, cream gloves going halfway up her arms holding a boquet of blood red roses. She walks slowly down the aisle with her train trailing her and stands across from her future husband as the minister begins to read. She looks back at her daughter who is holding their 2 month old son, Jase Christopher Grissom, their life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gil would you read your vows"

"Cath you're my light in the dark you help me find my way home when I'm lost you are the reason I live, breath, and love. I don't want to be the man in the 'hermetically sealed condo'  
any more. Do you love me enough to see me through the good and the bad and be my wife by law until the day everything ends"

"I do"

"Catherine your vows"

"Gil the glow that I have to light the dark is your doing. You put the laugh lines on my face. The small stretchmarks on my stomach. I need you by my side I want to bring you out of that 'hermatically seald condo' and into the world. I need to know do you love me enough to hold me when it rains, love me when it shines and be there to give me everything we need to make it. I need to know Gil do you"

"I do"

"The rings," Grissom take the rings off of the chain around Jase's neck and hands Catherine his as he holds hers," Gil place the ring on Catherines finger and repeat after me 'With this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed"

"Catherine place the ring on Gils finger and repeat after me' With this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed"

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride," he leans over and kisses her as she deepens it," I love you Catherine Grissom"

"I love you too Gil Grissom"

"Now you're mine forever"

"And you're mine"  
-  
FINISH 


End file.
